halolegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Order of Praetor
Founding During the first months and years of the Republic, Draius Freeman was loved by most, feared by many, and hated by some. Fearing an assassination he founded the very beginning of the Order of Praetor, the Sovereign Guard, the Libertarian equivalent of the Secret Service. As years went by and Freeman became President for Life, he renamed it the Order of Praetor, after the ancient Roman imperial guard. Armed with the best of the best weaponry, the greatest armor, and the most elite troops to use them all, the Praetor act as the secret police behind the second most powerful person in the galaxy. After Draius' death, the personal leadership fell to his daughter Scarlet Freeman, who quickly took the nation to higher levels. The Praetor were slightly phased out of the presidential protection, guarding the ENTIRE government now instead, with only the best guarding the president. Command Structure and Ranks The command structure and ranking system stems from the president, and can be altered ONLY by that individual. As such, great ceremonies are held on New Liberty for each ranking Praetor guard. Command President For Life- Freeman Dynasty (High Praetor) --In Charge of all services and duties inside the New Liberty Republic. Beta Praetor- Samson Wells --Overseer of Praetor operations, subjugate to the High Praetor only. Gamma Praetor- Liria Selenis, Tlat 'Ratham --Command each section of the Praetor, within the separate military branches (Army and Navy) Ranking Troops Frumentarii- Highest ranking Elite Acolytes, act on secret missions commanded by the Command ranks. Duplicarius- The officer's within the Praetor themselves. Often taken from active units within the Army and Navy. Numerii- The basic infantry, acting on the highest authority and observing combat units in case of dissident activity within the military itself. Classiarii- Praetor guards on naval vessels, watching for conduct disruptions. Cohortes urbanae- Praetor civilian police, fielded in counterbalance with urban and rural local units. Operatives --'' CLASSIFIED UNDER PRAETOR DIRECTIVE MCVXI ''-- (Characters can be made with my permission.) Enhancements The Praetor operatives, although nowhere near as powerful or as proficient in combat as the original SPARTAN-II's, have slight muscular, bone, and neural enhancements to better their abilities on the battlefield. Coupled with a neural implant they have reflexes half as equal to a SPARTAN, and the muscular injections inhibit growth thus making Praetor operatives stronger in the long run. Lastly the bone enhancers make their bones almost but not unbreakable. Weapons and Equipment Generally the Praetor are armed with three weapons, all from the Irukandji Individual Combat Weapon System. Designed from concealment and proper combat techniques it works all too well on missions and this has helped give the Praetor there 100% enemy casualty rate. However, the most frequently used of their weapons is the Zephyr Close Assault Weapon, because of its lethality and ease of concealment. The basic outfit of any Praetor, regardless of rank (distinguished by color of outfit) is a black hooded cape, over the Praetor Class-A Body Armor, a venerable and adaptable tight-suit capable of many forms of combat and upgrades. Combined with over-shielding it is a potent part of the Praetor outfit. Behind The Scenes The Praetor are based off the Nazi SS and the USSR's NKVD. Mainly however, they are based on the ancient Roman imperial guard, which acts as the basis for their ranking system and name.